Autumn Nuclear
This is a tribute made by Pippycat, and is one of her minor tributes. Please don't use this tribute without permission. Name: Autumn Nuclear District: 13 Gender: Female Age: 14 Appearance: '''Autumn has very pale skin, and blonde hair that is so light, it is almost a glowing shade of white. Her hair is slightly wavy, and falls down to a bit past her shoulders. She has a splash of freckles across her face. She normally has a worried expression on her face, and her big, striking golden eyes add to the effect even more. '''Weapons: Autumn likes to use a whip the most, but other than that will settle with any kind of knife, and lastly, she chooses poison. Personality: '''Autumn is a very careful, cautious, and quiet girl. She likes to observe things, and keep to herself. She has horrible people skills, and hates having to talk to other people. She's very sensitive, but polite when she has to. She can break down for no reason, bursting into tears. People at home call her a "cry-baby", and she doesn't want to be one, so she can be a very determined girl, and doesn't like it when people mess with her, which is why you watch out if she has a weapon... '''Backstory: '''Autumn, at a young age, was a very happy and hopeful girl. She had a family that loved her, including her little brother Brian. One night, though, someone broke into their house, and killed her parents, stealing almost everything they owned. Autumn was 11 at the time, and the experience changed her. Her and her little brother were kidnapped, and taken hostage by the thief. But, he didn't know, that no one else in the district even cared about Autumn and Brian. Their parents were the only live family they had. Autumn was scared of everything, and didn't trust anyone except Brian. The thief abused them, making them do work. One night, Autumn got a knife, and slit his throat, then ran off with Brian. They couldn't survive on their own in the district, but no one would take them in. That year, Autumn got Reaped. She wiped her tears, and ignored the laughter coming from her peers. She had to return so Brian could survive. '''Strengths: '''Autumn is very '''intelligent, and is very strategic, and is very resourceful. Weaknesses: '''Autumn has a very low '''pain tollerance, and is physically weak, along with being a bit bad with''' weapons'''. '''Fear(s): '''Autumn is scared of being abused again. '''Reason they want to win: '''Autumn is scared for what could happen to Brian, and she has to get back home for him. '''Game strategy: '''Autumn will want to stay alone, run away from the cornucopia, and rely on resourcefulness to make weapons, gather food, ect. She will only attack if attacked, and will be very strategic about everything she does, until the very end, when she will hide during the final battle (if she makes it that far) and jump out, taking them by surprise, and hopefully, taking the spot as victor. '''Interveiw strategy: '''Autumn will be quiet and shy, and talk about how she has to return to her little brother, manipuating the audience to feel bad for her, and making the other tributes think she isn't a threat. She'll be polite, and talk quietly, answering questions in a way that makes her sound very smart. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:14 year olds Category:14 Year Olds Category:Tributes from District 13 Category:District 13 Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:Pippycat's Minor Tributes Category:Loner